Echoes of the Forest
by SykotecAlpha
Summary: Stiles knew there was something about Beacon Hills that was familiar, but he just couldn't quite place it yet. It was so familiar, but so wrong. /On Hiatus/
1. Amerika

**I Do Not Own Teen Wolf.**

When Stiles was only three or four years old his mother had taken him to visit his grandmother in Germany. He had been so excited at the time they couldn't stop his little toddler body. They had all their bags packed and ready to go by the time they were supposed to leave. Just him and his mother since his dad had to stay behind to work.

His dad had driven them to the airport and held Stiles' struggling body while walking to the terminal. It had been planned they would stay for about two weeks, three if they could. His oma, his grandma, had started getting older and was having a harder time taking care of herself. So Lillith Stilinski said she would come and help out as much as she could.

Stiles had so much fun on the plane. All the flight attendants had talked to him and treated him like a big boy. He had been so happy. His mother laughed every time one of the attendants came over to talk with him.

Then the plane ride was over and they were taking a cab to the edge of the forest, the Black Forest, where his oma lived. They stayed for the two weeks, and then an extra because his mom hadn't wanted to leave just yet. It had been a long time since she had seen her mother. Stiles learned a fair amount of German from the three weeks, since he was still young and learning English properly. Plus his mother often spoke the language around the house, mixing both languages quite often.

Stiles and his mom were just about ready to head home, they would be leaving the next day. Except that was when his mother had collapsed and they had to take her to the nearby hospital. It turned out she had non-Hodgkin lymphoma, a type of cancer that formed tumors in the white blood cells. Stiles still remembers being a little boy and waiting with his oma for his mother to get out of the ICU. He still had nightmares.

So instead of going home the two had stayed in Germany for the next few years. It wasn't safe for his mother to travel, she wasn't healthy enough. His father would come up to visit as often as he could but it was always impossible for him to move up, even though the sheriff wanted to be with his wife as much as possible. The department rarely gave him time off and always came up with new "cases" for him.

By the time Stiles was eight his mother was doing much better and was able to move around more. The chemo sessions had taken care of much of the cancer and she was even gaining back her weight. The held off on going back to the states for the next few months, since Lillith really wanted to go home. Even if Germany was now a home for the two Stilinskis.

It came time that Lillith was healthy enough to travel back to California, and the two had been packed, had said their goodbyes to the neighborhood and had even had the plane booked. That was when the cancer came back and hit harder. This time his mother lost weight at an increasing rate, got sicker and paler. Though, again, the sessions seemed to work.

This was a miracle seeing as the doctors hadn't even given her three years to live. She should be dead, they all told them. Lillith had always been a strong woman. She defied what the doctors had told the family, had kept fighting even though she had just wanted to give up.

And she had a few more cancer free years. Still she was far too weak to travel, the cancer having taken far too much out of her.

It hit again. This time far too strong for even the hard headed Stilinski to fight off. She got weaker and weaker, Stiles always taking care of her and after her. Being strong since his mother couldn't. He took care of his oma too. He was only thirteen at the worst point of the cancer.

Now he had just turned fifteen, and his mother could no longer handle the strain on her tiny body. She held Stiles' hand tightly as her breaths grew shorter, her body shaking harder, skin growing paler by the second. Lillith died in her son's arms that night. Hot tears beat down on her cooling flesh as he held his mother. Stiles' grandmother sat on the other side of the hospital bed crying loudly. The sheriff having just entered the room from getting some coffee was crying as well.

There was a small funeral held in her honor. She was buried at the edge of the forest, in a small clearing she used to play in as a child. White roses lay on the ground in front of the gravestone as the Stilinskis sat before it asking why Lillith had been taken from their lives.

That had been two years ago this day. Stiles had stayed in Germany those last two years to help take care of his oma. Even though the sheriff begged to have his son come back with him, the boy had refused, saying this country was his home now and he wouldn't go back until he had to. He loved the forest too much, loved the people that surrounded him, loved his mother's memory. Even if many of them were sad and made his heart ache.

He was now seventeen, grown and brilliant. Handsome as ever. A thick German accent taking place of the slight American one he had had as a child. The language of this country fell of his lips with no difficulties, as did English. He just preferred German. It was nicer sounding to his ears, made more sense.

And at seventeen he had to watch the next most important woman in his life die. At eighty-seven years old he watched as his oma took her last breath and peacefully died in her sleep. As much as he wanted to cry, he was able to hold in the salty drops this time.

Now, with no one left but his friends here, he was forced to move with into his father's home on the west coast of the States. It was warmer in the winter months, not quite as clean as the forest air he had grown up around (despite the woods that surrounded the small town) but most importantly, it wasn't _home_.

Here he was, seventeen years old, a German boy in a country he cared little about. No friends, only a father to keep him company and talk to.

He was alone, so very alone and he wished to be home again. This town was a pathetic imitation of where he grew up. But he would have to get used to it since this would be his home from now on. Stiles had no say in where he lived any longer.

No longer was he part of the Black Forest, or the city of Freiburg, or his small town that lived on the edge of that city. Stiles had just gotten to his father's home and already he was home sick. The bedroom he was given didn't feel right, the bed to hard, the sheets without the smell of his home.

It was all too strange, not right, not home. It would never be home, and no matter how much he said this it would never be enough.

And what made matters worse wasn't that he wasn't home it was because he was without he friends. The friends he could run around in the forest with. The friends that didn't care about his odd habits, or his researching quirk, or the fact he wasn't as interest in girls as he should be. He wouldn't get to see the glowing eyes of the family that wasn't his by blood. Or the way they would all gather up in a pile and sleep.

He had been gone for a just over a day and he couldn't smell them on his clothes. And this room didn't smell like them. Didn't smell like family. Didn't feel comfortable. Didn't feel right.

Stiles knew there was something about Beacon Hills that was familiar, but he just couldn't quite place it yet. It was so familiar, but so wrong. He could feel it against his skin, could sense it when his dad drove through town.

But, what exactly was it he was thinking of?

* * *

**Well hello everyone. I started the Derek/Stiles German AU. I wanted to make this chapter longer but it really was only like a prologue. In a way. Because I needed to get Stiles in Beacon Hills and blah blah blah. And since Stiles lived right at the edge of the Black Forest I'm going to have him know more about things than he should. Because you know, the Grimm Fairytales are known around the Black Forest. I believe.**

**Excuse the mistakes since it's late for me and I have school in the morning. I tried to fix the typos. So if there are a lot of mistakes, just point them out and I'll get them fixed as soon as I'm not über lazy.  
**

**Title is total bullshit since I couldn't think of anything.  
**

**Oma means Grandma in German.  
**


	2. Meeting The Alpha

**I Do Not Own Teen Wolf.**

Stiles' first day of school is absolute hell. His dad wakes him up earlier than what he's used to, then just says bye and leaves. Stiles didn't expect his dad to be all "lovey" with him but he had at least expected more than this. They hadn't seen each other in maybe a year and a half, and even though Stiles didn't know his dad super extremely well they were still on very good terms. Yea, they were both sad about his mom dying but his dad didn't have to be cold like this. All weekend he had been given the cold shoulder. He had needed to stay in Germany to take care of his oma. Why should his dad hold that against him?

He took a shower and got dressed after that, not really caring what he looked like. It would only be his first day and he really didn't care about appearances. The teenagers at home could be judgmental but most he had been friends with. He knew not many of the people here would like him at first glance but he hoped to get a few friends. Just a few because no matter how many he had, he could never replace the ones he had back home, nor would he forget them.

Especially when he could still smell home and friends so strongly on his skin. Yea he wouldn't forget them any time soon. Their scent was practically in his skin. It was a part of him now. So he would continue to smell the forest till the scent eventually bled out of his skin and left him feeling lonely.

Stiles sighed as he slipped into the jeep his dad had bought for him that one time he had visited Germany a year ago. The door squeaked as he closed it and the radio was staticky when he turned it on, but at least he had a car and was able to get to school. He would never get on a bus again. That experience was enough for his lifetime.

Getting to the school is easy enough, finding a parking space isn't overly difficult either. The thing that really annoys him is that people don't move out of your way when you walk through halls. His friends and he had been able to walk through the halls with no problem. The people would always move for them, would wave, say hello. But this isn't Freiburg.

So, with difficulty, he pushed himself through the crowd, face squinting every time he picked up a truly horrible smell. The kids here really didn't know how to clean themselves. By the time he got to the office for his schedule he was about ready to throw up or pass out. The smells had over loaded his nose and the noises were too loud for his ears.

The schools in Germany could get pretty damn loud but this was just overbearing. Especially since he had better hearing than the average human.

The lady gave him a smile as he told her what it was he needed, his accent heavy and thick. She was fairly young and giggled just the tiniest bit when she asked him to repeat what he had asked. With a "danke schön" he grabbed his papers and walked off to his first class.

He was happy that this time the halls were nearly empty, though that didn't change the fact he could still smell those terrible scents. Sweat, mixed with terrible cover of the human body odor.

His first class wasn't too difficult to find. And he was happy it was a class he was good in. Back home Stiles had always made pretty good grades. He had to, his oma demanded it of him. Plus she paid him for his good grades.

With a hand swiping over his head, Stiles opened the door and was greeted with one angry face, the teacher, and many curious looks, the students. He looked the teacher head on, giving the man his own hard look but quickly backed down when he realized he wouldn't win. The students just kept staring as he walked to the teacher to hand him a slip to sign.

"Introduce yourself, then sit down. We don't have all day and you're taking up valuable class time," Mr. Harris says as he glares at Stiles.

Stiles grumbles, "Then why am I introducing myself?" before walking in front of the teacher. Just to spite him.

"Mein Name ist Stiles Stilinski und ich bin siebzehn Jahre alt. Ich komme aus Freiburg, Deutschland. Ich mag es nicht, hier und ich möchte nach Hause gehen."

glares even harder at the use of his native language. He pushes the boy to his seat and starts writing on the board.

Stiles sits in a seat beside a darker skinned boy with brown curly hair. The boy turns to the side and smiles at him, his brown eyes are hard though.

"So, what exactly did you say?" the boy asks.

Stiles sighs as he watches the teacher write something on the board he already learned. Then he looks back at the other teenager and instantly freezes. Stiles can feel the boy's being around him, strong and thick. Not at all human. The boy's eyes flash gold for just the briefest of seconds as he also notices the way Stiles own energy feels. Stiles does snap out of his daze and answer though.

"I said, 'My name is Stiles Stilinski and I am seventeen years old. seventeen. I am from Freiburg, Germany. I do not like it here and I would like to go home,'" he answers quickly, then turns away from the boy in front of him.

"Oh, I'm Scott McCall by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," was the easy response as Stiles puts his head in his arms and falls asleep.

**.~X~.**

His other classes were a little better, and when asked to introduce himself he actually spoke in English, though the teachers often asked him to repeat it. Stiles also found out that he was ahead of the class in his studies, so he wouldn't have to worry so much.

Scott was in many of his classes, and every time the curly haired boy would sit either in front of behind him. And another boy, Jackson he remembers, also feels the same as Scott had. Though the two may be "friends" but don't get along very well.

Stiles sat alone at lunch, many of the ruder students making fun of him for his funny accent and the way he acts around people. Stiles is fairly confident, he has to be, but he still can be really shy. He fumbles his words a lot and can't sit still, loses concentration easily. It's not his fault he was born with ADHD.

Gym really sucks. His teacher is also the Lacrosse coach and favors those students over the rest of them. He looks at Stiles, says "You're freakin' puny" and walks away. Then Finstock, he learns, makes them climb the rock wall, which he does easily.

Then he has to walk back through the throng of disgusting teenagers and give the pretty assistant his signed pass.

Right when he gets to his jeep does Scott and Jackson come up behind him with two extremely attractive females and a really hot guy.

The guys eyes are hard and the girls just look a little uncomfortable. Stiles can see the small crossbow the dark haired girl is trying to hide behind her back. The strawberry blonde just doesn't seem to care.

The dark haired one looks over to the strawberry blonde and whispers into her ear, "Derek isn't going to like this," but Stiles' trained ears pick it up easily. Scott and Jackson shove him against his jeep and hold him there. Terrible day to pick to park in the back of the parking lot.

"Whoa, whoa, guys! I haven't done anything wrong. Unless coming over from Germany is a crime against you guys now," he says, putting his hands up in defense. He's going to try and act like he doesn't know anything for as long as possible. Which doesn't seem long since the guys are outright sniffing him now.

Duh, of course they would. He smells like his pack from back home.

"Stiles, don't play dumb. We know you know, and we need to bring you to our Alpha. He'll be unhappy with this. Especially since you didn't ask to enter our territory," the dark haired girl says. How does she know his name exactly?

"Well of course I didn't ask. My stupid ass was dragged here. It wasn't like I had time to ask."

The girl tries to make herself seem a little smaller. Stiles didn't think she'd be shy, he thought she was pretty confident. Scott growls at him when he sees this. She must be his girlfriend and his tone must have offended the werewolf.

"We're taking you to him now, so if you have plans you need to call and cancel," Jackson says.

"I don't have plans, but I'd appreciate if you would get the hell off me."

The boys let him go and he pretends to wipe dust off his clothes.

"Well then, I guess you better take me to your leader," Stiles says in a really bad accent that isn't his own.

Jackson rolls his eyes at this and Scott laughs a little.

**.~X~.**

On the way there everyone introduces themselves. He finds out the other guy's name is Isaac, and the girl's names are Allison and Lydia.

He ends up apologizing to Allison for being rude earlier and then is ignored by Lydia. Isaac colors a little every time he looks over and smiles, which in turn makes Stiles pink just a little. Isaac really is an attractive guy.

The ride to the Hale house is fast but takes a little longer than expected, and when they finally get there Stiles stumbles out of the car. He breathes the fresh air of the forest in and sighs with happiness. He hasn't felt so right since leaving Germany.

Scott smiles and he drags the boy away from the greenery and into the recently rebuilt (and Stiles can tell it's been rebuilt) house. There, waiting for them is a tall man with a dark aura that Stiles wants to shy away from but also get closer to. His senses are on high alert as he is pushed towards the older man.

Scott barks a low greeting, their Alpha making a noise to say he heard him. The dark man turned towards them, eyes lighting up at the notice of someone with a foreign smell.

"Derek, this is Stiles. He's new to Beacon Hills, though his dad is the sheriff."

Derek bares his fangs just the slightest, moving towards Scott and Stiles, moving around the two as he takes in the scent of the boy.

"He's human," Derek says.

Scott looks shocked at this. So does Jackson and Isaac.

"But. . . He can't be! His scent is thick with werewolf."

"That doesn't mean he is one, Scott. It just means he's from another pack. Though there is something different about him," Derek growls lowly as he tries to figure it out.

"Ich bin ein ausgebildeter Menschen. Mit einer Prise Hexe auch dort," Stiles answers to annoy the Alpha in front of him. The werewolves in the room make cute little noise as they try to figure out what that means.

"English," Derek says.

"I'm a trained human. With a dash of witch in there as well," he says with a laugh.

"What pack are you from?"

"The Mallory Pack in Freiburg. We reign over the Black Forest."

Derek sighs as he rubs his temples. He walks back to the middle of the room, pacing just a little. Scott flops his head to the side in a silent question the dark man seems to pick up on.

"This just means I'll have to make a call. Dammit, your pack should have asked for permission to enter."

"I didn't have time," Stiles growled. "My oma had just died and my dad brought me here. It's not like I want to be standing in the middle of your living room, with a completely different pack. I would love to just go back home, and say 'Fuck you' to Beacon Hills. But I can't, can I?"

Isaac whimpers and comes over to hug Stiles, not even caring that he didn't have permission. He nuzzled against the human softly, making a noise in his chest to try and calm him down.

Stiles takes in a deep breath as he calms himself down, unloading his mind so he can open his senses back up.

"So, are we done here? Can I go home? I have a ton of homework about crap I've already done."

Derek nods. "Just know that you'll be coming around more often. While on my territory you're my responsibility."

Stiles scoffs and nods as he walks back outside, motioning for Scott to follow him so the werewolf can take him back to the school.

_Great_, he thinks. _I'll be seeing Sourwolf more often._

* * *

**There's chapter zwei. Hope you enjoy it. Though I do hope for more reviews this time~**

**Excuse the mistakes, I'm lazy and I spell checked it.  
**


End file.
